Locura de amor
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug. como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica? semi universo alterno.
1. prologo

_¡ah! París, la capital del amor... donde los sueños se cumplen..._

 **Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era ma menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 _Ha,ha, si como no..._

 _La familia Dupain-Cheng, estaba conformada por un matrimonio feliz y sus dos hijas, Bridgette y Marinette._

 _Bridgette era mayor a Marinette por dos años. Ambas se compartían todo, ambas parecían hermanas gemelas, el mismo color de ojos y cabello, piel clara. Unas chicas realmente hermosas, Brillette estaba en preparatoria en el Segundo año, mientras que Marinette estaba por finalizar la secundaria._

 _Pero ese año todo cambió, primero la aparición de los hermanos Agrets en la vida de las chicas, después la aparición LadyBug y ChatNor, y por último el cambio de actitud de Bridgette._

 _Durante unos meses Marinette no supo que pasaba con su hermana hasta que se entero que esta era LadyBug. Ella la acepto, y le ayudo más._

 _El combate contra Hawk Moth dos años._

 _Marinette también descubrió varías cosas mientras todo esto pasaba; como por ejemplo, que su amor Platónico Adrien se parecía demasiado a Chat, que su hermana estaba chiflada por Felix el hermano mayor de Adrien que curiosamente estaba en la misma clase que su hermana._

 _Un día ella se le declaró a Adrien, pero el dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien más, también gracias a cierto chico de su escuela, ella y Chat se volvieron muy cercanos, tanto que ella comenzó a temer que si Chat y Adrien eran el mismo... no sabría que hacer._

 _Unas semanas antes de que todo pasara la clase de Marinette fue elegida por las Empresas Diaz para viajar a Gotica para una excursión y ver la sede central._

 _En aquel viaje conoció a el Joker y su loca Novia Harley Quiin, ellos vieron que ella estaba en una cuerda floja de cordura y ellos solo_ _ **le dieron un empujón**_ _ **al lado correcto.**_

 _Al regresar a París ella se encontraba ha veces hablando sola, su comportamiento se volvió mas cerrado, y constantemente se preguntaba ¿_ _ **que pasaría**_ _ **sí...?**_

 _Al llegar la batalla final contra Hawk Moth, y descubrir que este era el hermano mayor de la señora Agrets, que Chat era Adrien._

 _Pero lo que termino por volverla loca es que un día su hermana llego con su nuevo novio...  
Ella huyó ese día a Gotica, claro que se las vio difícil cuando llego a Gotica se metió al circo, ahí sus habilidades de flexión se elevaron._

 _Pero también..._

 _Ella se unió a el mayor Psicópata y la mayor loca de toda la historia._

 _Ella fue conocida como Raven Quien, el cuervo diamante._

 _El amor te puede llevar a cometer los mayores locros... pero tambien las mayores locuras._

* * *

 _si quieren saber me avisan y yo gustosa se las continuo..._

 _Gracias por leer_


	2. Chapter 1 posibilidad

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era ma menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo I: posibilidad_**

Marinette...

 _¿han_ _oído_ _la frase:_ ** _Daría_ _todo por_ _ti_ _o..._ _mataría_ _por ti_** _? pues yo era y sigo siendo de esas personas_

 _Mientras_ _viví en_ _París_ _hubieron_ _días_ _en los que me_ _sentí_ _asfixiada, y todo empeoro_ _cuando_ _Bridgette_ _se_ _convirtió_ _en la heroína de_ _París_ _..._

 _Si quieren saber mi verdad espero que se queden hasta el final..._

En una torre una chica que vestía unas botas que llegaban por arriba de su rodilla, un vestido en corte en _m_ , sin espalda unos guantes que llegaban hasta sus codos, un antifaz, una gargantilla y un par de listones que amarraban su cabello en dos coletas bajas, y todo este conjunto en tono blanco con figuras de diamantes.

\- Lista... - dijo la vos de un hombre a sus espaldas.

\- si. - fue lo único que dijo, dio la espalda a la avenida se puso en señal como si fue crucificado cerro los ojos y... ella se aventó.

Salió ilesa pues a mitad de camino abrió los y tras unas cuantas maniobras de un bolsa escondida de los pliegues de su vestido sacó un gancho volador y cuando llego al piso una mujer la esperaba.

\- bien echó pajarita - dijo alegre abrazando a la chica.

\- si. - contesto alegre.

Ambas caminaron por la acera, todos se apartaban de su camino, ambas entraron a una joyería robaron algunas joyas y escaparon dejando 3 invitaciones.

Felix Agrest.

el hijo mayor de la familia Agreste por tan solo dos amos de su hermano Adrien, ambos eran super-modelos, pero Felix prefería estar dentro de la oficina a que su cara fuera conocida, el sabía que su hermano pequeño era Chat Noir, y le apoyo en todo lo que pudo y a su manera.

Claro que el tambien se a había enamorado de LadyBug, pero al enterarse quien era el solo re tiro como todo un caballero pues no solo sabía que el no la merecía por tanta indiferencia que había dado a la chica detrás de la máscara, sino que su hermano la podría cuidar mejor que el mismo, pero tambien le delia verla con otro, así que aprovechando que su padre estaba en plantación de buscar una alianza a con las industrias Díaz, el se fue a Cuidad Gotica dejando a la pareja de tórtolos.

Durante un año el se alejo de todos incluida su madre (ala cual adoraba), el solo mantenía contacto con su padre, ya que a pesar de no haber logrado la alianza el animo a su padre para abrir una sucursal y el supervisar todo. Su padre no objeto y le pareció buena idea.

Un día mientras iba de visita a ver a Bruno se llevo una gran sorpresa.

\- Es.. no es posible - dijo algo en Shock, bruno que veía las noticias con su socio y el chico al que había adoptado.

 _"en otras noticias el justiciero de la noche,_ _Batman_ _y_ _Robin_ _, capturaron con gran éxito a La_ _ex_ _-doctora de_ _Arcam_ _y a una nueva villana que estaba con ella, un no hay paradero del_ _Joker_ " - esa era noticia del día. -

\- Pasa algo Arest - dijo el chico.

\- Si, esa chica se parase a la hermana de la novia de mi hermano - dijo recuperando su tono frío.

\- ¿Es pera te refieres a Reven ? - dijo el socio.

\- Si, pero es imposible ella esta en París. -

\- pues, por lo que sabemos, no tiene huellas digitales, su registro dental y genético no existe, no saben de donde salio esa chica. - dijo Bruno.

\- creo que es mejor que llame a mi padre para saber si mis sospechas son ciertas. - dijo sacando su teléfono marcando el numero de su padre y esperando a que contestara.

\- _¿bueno?_ \- contesto un hombre al otro lado de la linea

\- padre necesito hablar con usted. - dijo poniendo su celular en alta voz.

- _Felix_ _..._ \- dijo el hombre soñoliento.

 _\- Padre, por favor._ \- Felix uso un todo que ni el mismo sabía que tenía

\- _esta bien_ _dame_ _un momento._ \- El señor Agrest

\- _¿ahora dime que quieres saber?_

\- ¿donde esta la hermana de la novia de mi hermano? - fue al punto, a el y a su padre no le gustaban los rodeos.

\- _¿te refieres a Marinette? -_ pegunto asombrado el señor.

\- si... - dijo firme, y viendo a las personas que estaban cerca de el, pues en ningún momento hablaron a que estaban atando cabos.

\- _pues ella desaparecio unos días despues de te tu decidieras quedarte en Gotica, nadie sabe donde esta, todos creen que fue raptada por su verdadero padre o esta escapo_ \- informo el hombre al otro lado de la linea.

\- espera... ¿como que padre biológico? - dijo Felix.

\- Si, al parecer la señora Dupaing fue violada y antes de nacer la niña fue con un psicólogo y la hipnotismo para que ella siempre creyera que ella era hija legitima de su esposo, el único que sabía la verdad era el señor Dupain. - explico a grandes rasgos el padre del Agrest.

\- creo que encontré a Marinette, pero antes de dar un paso y hacer falsas esperanzas voy a confirmarlo.

\- De acuerdo, esto se mantendrá en secreto - dijo el señor.

Después de colgar muchas cosas tenían sentido en la cabeza de Bruno y compañía.

\- bien creo que es mejor confirmar.

Dos días y en una pequeña celda estaba Félix viendo a la chica.

\- Es increíble el parecido físico con Brid... - pero no termino porque la chica se lo impidió.

\- No me compares con esa Mocosa mimada,- Feliz podía sentir el odio en sus palabras pero.. ¿porque? - no soy como ellos -dijo mirándolo con odio.

\- ¿porque? - dijo el joven .

-¿por que que? -cuestiono la chica.

\- ¿porque te volviste un criminal ? - dijo serio y frío el joven maravilla que estaba sentado alado de Felix por protección del rubio. La chica les dio una sonrisa tan espeluznante que a ambos se les congelo en su lugar.

\- ¿han oído la frase... _Daré todo por ti_? - dijo la chica ocultando sus ojos en su propio flequillo.

\- si - dijo el joven maravilla.

\- pues yo era una de ellas... deje que me akumatizaran para encontrar al bastardo que aterrorizaba París, fui la carnada, les ayude aun sabiendo que si el era destruido aun yo estando Akumatizada podría morir no mi importo... yo ame a Adrien Agrest/ChatNoir - dijo mordaz y debajo de la mesa apretando los puños - el me rompió el corazón, dos veces y aun así no cedí, sabía que mi hermana era LadyBug y guarde su secreto - para este punto todos los Agrest y Dupaing sabían quienes eran Chat y Lady - Me le confesé a Adrien y el me rechazo, no me importo decidí darle una oportunidad más al amor y que paso... cuando me fijo en otra persona resulta ser el mismo inepto que me rompió el corazón y no solos eso si no que él estaba enamorado me mi Hermana y de su Alter ego al mismo tiempo... - sonrió al ver el asombro de Felix - si... yo me enamore por segunda ves de Adrien pero esta vez de el como Chat Noir... ¡ESTÚPIDA! - grito sorprendiendo a todos, con furia en los ojos miro a Robin y no solo eso se subió de un salto a la mesa. Afuera todos estaban listos para sedar a la chica, pero tanto los super- héroe y el Agrest ni se inmutaron - ¡oh! ¿pero eso no fue lo que me volvió loca...? - se pregunto a ella misma - ¿no? ¿en tonces que? pues Fácil ... fue ver a mi hermana y a mi gran amor, los dos de la mano besándose y para darle el tiro de gracia... saber que soy hija de un Violador - dijo lo mas casual que podía, pero era obvió que le dolía.

Robin estaba mudo al igual que Felix, si ellos le pasara eso... no sabrían como lidiar con eso... además por lo que sus ojos le dijeron a ambos en silencio fue que ella nunca contó con _nadie_ , _nadie_ la escucho, nadie la apoyo, _nadie_ le dijo que estaba mal y que estaba bien... era obvio que el primero que le diera compresión y cariño y la guiara ella le aria caso, y por desgracia para todos ese alguien fue Joker y su desquiciada novia.

Felix, se perdió en los recuerdos del día que se entero que su hermano era Chat y que estaba enamorado de LadyBug y el en silencio se dijo que lo dejaría ser feliz con su heroína, pero no contó que esa chica detrás de la máscara fuera Bridgette. El la entendía mas no la justificaba.

* * *

N/A: Bien que les pareció el segundo cap...?

no se preocupen pronto secretos seran descubiertos.

a demás queria decirles que pondré en votación algo, y eso es con quien se quedara Marinnette y Bridgette.

1.- con Robin (si estoy loca y esta historia un mas)

2.- con Felix ( es enserio(?))

3.- con Adrien. (no se lo merece...)

4.- Sola (si leyeron bien, que se quede sola en el manicomio)

bien tendrán la oportunidad de escoger con quien se quedara Mari.


	3. Chapter 2 Circo

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo II: Circo_**

 _Un año antes._

En el antiguo circo de Ciudad Gótica se encontraban...

 _-_ _Batman_ _viejo amigo - dijo el_ _Joker_ _._

 _\- ¿para que nos_ _citas te_ _aquí_ _?-_ _dijo_ _su ayudante_ _Robín Red_

 _\- bien esperábamos que conocieras a nuestra pajarita -_ _dijo_ muy alegre Harley Quien.

 _\- ¿_ _pajarita_ _? - dijo_ _Batichica_ _._

 _\- claro, batan viejo amigo, nos estamos_ _haciendo_ _viejos y pronto ya no podremos combatir - dijo el Guasón,_ _mientras_ _daba una vuelta alrededor de los tres_ _murciélagos_ _._

 _\- si, es por eso que decidimos adoptar, y... ya que no tenemos tiempo de pasar por las_ _alegrías_ _del parto - dijo la novia._

 _\- ¿adoptar? -_ _preguntó_ _Robín_ _._

 _\- si, joven maravilla, ella siempre a sido carne de mi_ _carne_ pero ella a tenido que madurar primero para poder presentarla.

 _-_ _Harley_ _, estoy_ _aquí_ _\- dijo hiedra venenosa y detrás de ella_ _venía_ _Gatuvela_ _y dos caras._

 _\- ¡oh!_ _Ha_ _n_ _llegado.- dijo emocionada la villana payaso._

 _\- tranquilos, todos - dijo el Guasón al ver como los tres_ _murciélagos_ _se_ _ponían_ _en modo combate y los_ _recién_ _llegados_ _también_ _._

 _\- pero... - trato de decir_ _G_ _atuvela_ _._

 _\- ¡he dicho_ _vasta_ _! -dijo enojada_ _Harley_ _._

 _\- bien... en que estaba..._ _así_ _\- dijo el_ _Joker_ _, - dejen me presentar-les a mi_ _pajarita_ _¡_ _Rave_ _n_ _Quien_ _! - dijo y de la nada una soga salio disparada, de repente una chica_ _apreció_ _jugando en la soga de_ _equilibrio_ _que ella misma_ _había_ _formado._

 _Jugo un poco y dio un espectáculo antes de caer al_ _piso_ _y dar una vuelta mortal_

 _\- ¡_ _Damas_ _y caballeros! - fijo aquella chica con antifaz. - gracias por_ _venir_ _._

 _Todos se quedaron petrificados aquella chica era todo y nada era_ _realmente_ _peligrosa. Ella era una chica educada por el_ _Guasón_ _y por su_ _desquiciada_ _novia_ _._

 _\- te presento mi niña - dijo_ _Harley_ _tomando la mano de la chica. - esta de_ _aquí_ _es_ _Batichica_ _, pero yo le digo_ _Baty_ _\- dijo señalando a la mujer en el traje de_ _murciélago femenino._

 _-Explícita mejor. - Dijo_ _B_ _atman_ _al_ _Joker_ _y este sonrió._

 _\- veras sencillo, hace 14 años yo encontré aun mujer y la hice mía - violación pensaron todos- y el resultado es esta_ _presiosura_ _. - dijo e hizo que la chica diera una vuelta para que todos la admiraran._

 _\- El es el chico maravilla y este de aquí es_ _Batman_ _\- presento el Guasón._

 _\- gustó en jugar... digo conocerlos - dijo la chica sonriendo de una manera a todo el estilo_ _Joker_ _._

 _A partir_ _de ese_ _día_ _la pequeña niña de_ _papá_ _fue una de las mejores._

 _Se_ _decía_ _que cuando alguien_ _asía_ _algo mal o_ _asían_ _que el_ _Joker_ _o su Novia fueran atrapados el_ _responsable_ _pagaba caro las consecuencias, pero nunca_ _sabían_ _que es lo que_ _hacía_ _la chica, nadie_ _sabía_ _que clase de castigos_ _partía_ _._

 _Raven_ _solo_ _había_ _sido capturada 3 veces de las cuales 2_ _había_ _escapado, y esta ultima no_ _había_ _dado indicios de escapar._

* * *

 **Actualidad.**

En el manicomio de Arcam se encontraba la familia payaso.

Joker era mentalmente inestable al igual que su loca novia Harley, y por lo tanto la heredera también.

Todos estaban en el pabellón don fe desde las alturas se encontraba Robín.

El tenía su equipo la futura liga de justicia, _liga de la justicia joven,_ ellos practicaban y hacían cosas que los _peces_ grandes no podían, a demás que también había otro Robín o al menos estaba comenzando con el entrenamiento, aunque el chico era un asesino profesional.

Los presos fueron llamados dentro y el fue a la sala de interrogatorio donde ya se encontraba Raven.

Era curioso que el conociera dos Raven totalmente distintas.

Una peleaba por el bien, sabia magia oscura, era en momentos amables y nunca expresaba nada que no fuera seriedad, algunas veces angustia o en contadas ocasiones una sonrisa.

Pero a lo que se refería a la loca hija del Guasón era todo lo contrario, hacía los trabajos sucios de su padre, asta la fecha ni ellos sabían que es lo que hacía con los que desobedecían, siempre estaba alegre y por lo general a diferencia de su padre siempre traía una Cara de póquer, el siempre se pregunto por que siempre sonreía a lo cual, tiempo después (gracias a Alfret) descubrió que ella tenían la sonrisa de póquer ( _no_ _importa_ _lo que pase nunca dejes de sonreír, no importa que mano tengas siempre di que es la ganadora)._

\- ¡baya! Pero si es Robín Red - dijo una vez que entro y vio a la chica de cabello azul.

\- te traje esto - dijo dejando una bolsa de uvas en la mesa.

\- no te meterás en problemas?- dijo una criatura morada.

\- tu solo como Nuru - dijo el chico viendo a la chica.

La chica cerro sus ojos un momento y no pudo evitar recordar... desde la visita de Agrets no había evitado recordar...

 _\- ¡hoy por fin me dijo que! ¡_ _si_ _!- llegaba una chica de pelo negro corriendo a_ _abrazar_ _a su hermana._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _N/A: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo un beso, y hasta la proxima. Espero vuestro comentario._

También manod saludos a:

*Fluttershy01

*shinichikudo12

*prodigiosa

Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este cap, y me sigan apoyando en este FIC que creo que ya se a convertido en Conssover.. ñ_ñU


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo III:_**

 _ **13 de febrero (unos años antes), París**_

 _Era un día normal._

 _\- animo_ _Mari_ _, si lo haces tal vez te pase_ _como_ _a_ _Brid_ _._

 _\- pero y si_ _no_ _?_

 _\- por si,_ _sí_ _._

 _-_ _ok_ _, mañana lo are..._

 ** _14 de_ _febrero_ _, actualidad. Gótica,_ _Arcam_ _._**

\- ¡hey, tu baja de ahí - dijo un empleado a una chica que estaba en una celda de barrotes.

\- ¡obliga me! - dijo la chica de cabello azul habiendo unas volteretas.

\- no juegos, Raven - la voz de un hombre que ella conocía muy bien hizo que la chiva bajara al piso.

\- ¡oh, Batsy! ¿que milagro? - dijo la chica, aunque habían pasado 3 días desde la ultima vez que vio al hombre murciélago.

\- ¡vallan se! - dijo autoritario el murciélago a los que vigilaban la celda, ellos obedecieron y los dejaron solos.

Ahí estaban, Batman, vestido de negro y gris. Nightwing vestido de negro con un logotipo de un halcón en color azul, después estaba Red Hood que bestia de negro el típico logotipo de Batman en el pecho de color Rojo y una chaqueta de color café, un antifaz de color rojo cubría su rostro y un pequeño mechón color Blanco. Los otros dos eran mas jóvenes uno era de su edad (15 años) si no mal calculaba, vestía de negro y rojo, su antifaz color negro, el ultimo era de colores verde, amarillo y rojo, su antifaz color Verde.

\- ¿y ese que toda a familia Bat esta aquí? - dijo la chica al observar que la celda se abría.

\- Sal - dijo Nightwing y esta estaba apunto de salir cuando reparo en que había dos sombras de las que no se había percatado...

\- ¡Ustedes! - dijo enojada... - ¡oh! ¡batsy, Batsy! - dijo sonriendo pero sin dar un paso mas - esto es bajo... - sonrió y dio la media vuelta y entro a su celda - no saldré por que si salgo los matare - dijo y se rió al mas puro estilo Guasón y dio por lo menos terminada la platica. Pero con lo que no contó es que Batman era persistente y fue por ella.

\- No la obligué, Batman- dijo Red Robin pero fue ignorado y aun así entro por la chica, Grabe error.

\- ¡suelta me, te digo que me sueltes! - batman la traía cargando como costal de papas. - ¡te de mandare por acosó Sexual! - gritaba la chica pero al parecer todos hacían caso sordo a sus quejas.

-Ahora Marinette, saluda. - ordeno el mayor.

\- ¡ni en una puñetera Vida! tu y tus pájaros pueden meterse los saludos por donde les quepan. - dijo enojada y haciendo un berrinche estilo Harley.

\- Se nota que es hija de ese maniático - dijo el menor de los Robin.

\- y tu que lo dudas - hablo Red Hood.

\- Podrían cerrar el pico par de pájaros - dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Hermana... - dijo Bridgette mientras intentaba acercarse a esta pero ella retrocedió.

\- Toca me y te corto la mano - dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Tranquila, ella solo quiere ver a su hermana - dijo el mayor de las aves. - así que se buena y deja de comportarte así Marinette.

\- ...

\- Mari... yo - comenzó a decir Adrien

\- ¿tu que, gato? - dijo como si nada pero en su mirada tenia señal clara de advertencia que era mejor que se callara.

Entre todo el bullicio y amenazas Red Robín no hablaba es mas parecía que estaba mas en guardia como si en cualquier momento el caos se desatase, ojala los demás le hubieran echo caso, pues de un momento a otro cuando Bridgette trato de acercarse una vez mas a su hermana pequeña esta se hizo hacía tras y de un ágil movimiento le quito una arma a Nightwing de su cinturón y la lanzó en contra de su hermana y esta le corto la mejilla haciéndola sangrar, Red Robín trato de detenerla pero esta fue más rápida y ya tenia sometido al Chat Noir.

-¡Alto! Raven - se oyó la voz en el fondo del guasón. Y como si fuera un perro amaestrado la chica se paro en seco cuando se de disponía a atacar a mano limpia a Adrien. - a tu celda niña, no creerás que te quiten tus visitas. - dijo como si nada el _padre_ de esta, ella solo golpeo el piso haciendo un pequeño cráter en el piso en clara señal a Chat Noir y se levantó de encima de el, ella estaba ida, eran muchas emociones y solo se desmayo. Ella caería como saco de papas si no fuera por Red Robín, el la sostuvo la cargo estilo princesa y se rió para si mismo, pues si ella es tuviera despierta le mandaría amenazas.

La metió a su celda, la acostó en aquella cama, con gran discípulo puso debajo de aquella cama las uvas del pequeño Kuami y salio cerrando con llave.

\- espero que estén contentos yo se los advertí - dijo saliendo del lugar dejando mudos a todos. Pero cuando paso por la celda del Joker este solo sonreía y alcanzó a decir algo de que las _rosas tenían espinas._

* * *

 _N/A: bien que tal les pareció, creo que me pase con las palabrotas, espero su comentario. y gracias por apoyar mi loca Historia._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo IV: visitas_**

 _10 De_ _Febrero_ _,_ _París_ _._

Si había algo que le molestara al mayor de los hermanos Agrets era volver a su pasado, pero se lo debía - al menos así lo sentía- a esa niña.

Él nunca había sido un hombre que pidiera perdón o permiso y era como la misma chica años atrás le había reclamado, _un_ _engreído_ _hijo de_ _mamá_ _y_ _papá_ _._

Él había aceptado a la hermana de esa chiquilla por que dicha hermana se le había declarado y era la única que parecía inmune a su carácter reservado, a demás era imposible que su amor platónico LadyBug le hiciera caso, a demás de que el sabía quien era Chat Noir, si, el no era tonto, pues desde que empezó todo de los akumas y de aquél loco de nombre raro. Su hermano menor empezó a cambiar, era más alegre, ya no temía tanto a la ira de su padre y también estaban sus escapadas y esa extraña coincidencia de que Chat aparecía y Adrien desaparecía.

También se hizo a sí mismo que no importaba quién fuera LadyBug el dejaría que su hermano se quedara con ella, pero nunca imagino que esa revoltosa de su novia fuera LadyBug y mucho menos que estuviera loca por el, y fue cuando dejo que ella se marchara.

Aun recordaba la tarde que la hermana menor le reclamo por dejarla ir a su hermana.

\- _eres_ _un tonto... -_ ella no pudo reclamar mas pues enfrente de ellos estaba una escena algo dolorosa.

LadyBug y ChatNoir se estaban besando y no había público cerca solo sus familiares y fue cuando la transformación se termino.

LadyBug ya no estaba en su ligar esta Bridgette Dupaing-Cheng y en vez de Chat Noir estaba Adrien Agrets. Eso rompió dos corazones, el de la menor de las Cheng y el mayor de los Agrets.

 _Estimados pasajeros, favor de_ _ponerse_ _el_ _cinturón_ _de seguridad, hemos llegado a nuestro_ _destino_ _._

Si algo de lo que estaba seguro Félix es que nunca imagino que el sería portador de tan malas noticias es por eso que solo Había citado a su hermano y a su novia en su departamento privado para evitar chismes.

Ya instalado solo esperaba la hora para que su hermano y Bridgette llegaran.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando estos arribaron al departamento y este diera las noticias.

* * *

 _11 de febrero, vuelo de_ _París_ _a_ _Gotham_ _._

En uno de los a cientos del Transhaclantico, tres personas en completo silencio viajaban.

 _\- ¿ de que querías_ _hablarnos_ _?-_

 _\- digan me como escapo tu hermana - de dirigió a la chica y esta solo lo miro._

 _\- ¿por que crees que ella escapo y_ _que_ _te hace pensar que te lo_ _diría_ _Félix_ _\- se notaba que ella aun le_ _tenía_ _un poco de_ _rencor_ _._

 _\- yo trate de evitar que se dejara ser_ _akumatizada_ _, pero a su alrededor no había nada y solo ella alcanzo a decirme que estaba en su corazón. - dijo muy enojado el rubio mayor, pues el estaba a su lado cuando eso paso. Todos se quedaron en un tenso silencio._

 _\- Fue poco despues que, presente a Adrien como mi novio - comenzó a decir la chica - ella una tarde encontró un antiguo diario de mi madre, en el explicaba que ella había sio victima de violación... y despues... ella salio de la casa para jamas volver_

 _\- No se a comunicado con ustedes - dijo más para si que para los otros dos._

 _\- Si - contesto el menor._

 _\- Esto va ser duro, pero encontré a Marinette, ella esta... -_

 _Estimados pasajeros, por favor de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, espesaremos a decender en el aeropuerto de Gotham en unos minutos._

Los pensamientos de La chica fueron interrumpidos por la aeromoza que les indicaba que estarían en cielo norteamericano en breve y por fin comprobarlo por sus propios ojos...

 _"esta en Gotham, en el asilo Psiquiátrico Arkham." ella no quería creer en esas palabras, ella no debía creerlas hasta verlo por ella misma._

* * *

 _15 De Febrero, Arkham_

\- Baya eres la reclusa más visitada... - dijo en forma graciosa el Guasón que se encontraba camiando con dos guardias custodiándolo, lla que regresaba de la terapia.

\- Verdad, deberé de jugar mas - dijo la chica - ¿tu que opinas ma?

\- pues, mi pequeño pajarita, por que no escoges a uno de tantos pretendientes - dijo Harley.

\- ¡NUNCA! - dijo enojada viendo con odio al chico rubi enfrente de ella

\- Marinette... - dijo el Mayor de los hermanos Agrest. -

\- ¡deja de llamarme así! - dijo con furia - Mi nombre es Raven Quiin.

\- ¡NO tu eres MARINETTE DUPAING- CHENG! - le grito mientras se acercaba al vidrio, Grabe error, ella tomo impulso y se estrello contra el vidrio. Él se asusto, pero de inmediato la chica comenzó a reír como loca.

\- ¡oh, esa es la niña de mamí! - dijo la payasa desde su celda.

\- Realmente es la hija de ambos, hablo Hiedra que se encontraba en la misma celda de Harley.

En la antigua Guarida del Guasón...

\- en este lugar se ocultaban... - dijo Bridgette.

\- Si - hablo Batichica.

\- Esta todo sucio - dijo Chat Noir.

\- bueno hace unos días esta ella en Arkham, aunque, Harley fue encerrada dos meses atrás y el Joker un mes antes. - Dijo la Batichica, que estaba acompañándolos.

\- Encontré algo - dijo Chat.

\- es una cinta casera... - dijo LadyBug.

-continuara-

* * *

Gracias a tod s por su apoyo, me encanta leer sus RW, y bien que tal me quedo?

jeje, pronto habran un par de sorpresas...

:D gracias a todos...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo V: Recuerdos_**

20 de Febrero, Gotham Cyti.

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo pero a esa figura en lo alto de un edificio no le importaba mojarse...

\- El señor G, no estará contento que lo hayamos dejado. - dijo una rubia.

\- no importa, se lo merece por delatar me. - dijo la que se estaba mojando.

\- bien iré a casa...

\- ok...

 _-_ _Mari_ _, cariño te llego carta. -_ oyó la voz de su progenitora en su cabeza.

\- Basta, vete, deja me - susurraba, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de su mente.

 _-_ _¡_ _no puedo_ _creerlo_ _! ¡Ganaste un viaje a_ _Gotham_ _para conocer la central de modas de industrias_ _Wayne_ _! -_ Gritaba emocionada su _hermana mayor._

\- ¡DIJE BASTA! - se grito a si misma, y reprimió los recuerdos que querían salir.

Se levantó y camino por la oscuridad, que le daba la bienvenida a su inestable mente.

* * *

En Arkham.

\- ¡ Me las pagaran esas dos! ¿como se atreven a dejarme? - gritaba molesto el Guasón.

\- ¡Deja me, lo voy a matar yo misma! - gritaba Histérica Bridgette.

\- Calma - dijo Batman con si voz fría haciendo que LadyBug se calmara.

\- ¿Bat, quien es ella, por que se me hace familiar?.

\- por que es hermana de tu hija. - contestó Robín.

\- ¡ah! Con razón - dijo el Guasón.

\- ¡tu! Torturas te a mi hermana - dijo enojada la moteada.

\- ¡ah! Así que viste el vídeo del nacimiento de mi pequeña niña - dijo el como si nada.

\- ¿como sabías que era tuya? - preguntó Red Robín.

\- ¿umm? Verán cuando la vi hace como dos años simplemente lo supe, su mirada perdida, esa fragilidad... a todo un manjar, me recordó a mi querida Harly cuando la conocí - dijo soñador el payaso.

\- dos... años... - dijo Chat.

\- Si, al parecer a la pobre sita le dolía el corazón, porque la persona amada... pues...amaba a otra y no solo eso, si no que ella sabía que esa persona no le correspondía, por que estaba atada a otro. - dijo como si nada - en ese entonces la lleve a mi casa, y la cuidamos, y dimos cariño... después ella regreso a nosotros... y le di el tratamiento familiar...

Chat y Lady se pusieron tensos...

\- ¿que tratamiento? - pregunto el señor de la noche.

\- cual va ha hacer Batsy, terapia de electro-shock.

* * *

 _\- podemos empezar ... -dijo la chica que estaba atada una cama de metal._

 _-vamos... esto durara... poco - dijo el payaso a la chica._

 _\- Tranquila cuando todo esto termine... veras todo como es mejor - dijo Harley sonriendo y acariciando su cabello._

 _Y casi enseguida fueron conectados a la cama unos cables conductores de electricidad; una palanca fue tirada y la chica comenzó a ser electrocutada sin piedad, ella grito pues era un dolor muy grande el sentir aquella corriente en su cuerpo, mientras los otros dos solo se reían..._

 _Una chica se encontraba con una pistola de juguete sonriendo y apuntando a un hombre atado._

 _\- Vamos, pajarita has lo - animo la rubia y la chica vestida de blanco disparo, el sonido de una risa se oyó y de aquella pistola salio un pequeño palito con un letrero que decía "¡Pang!"._

 _\- ¡Que divertido ! - dijo la chica menor y despues volvió a disparar, el pequeño palito se enterró en el cráneo del sujeto atado._

 _\- ¡es verdad! muy divertido... - dijo el Guasón._

* * *

\- ¡VETE! - gritaba una chica pelinegra a un joven.

\- ¡tranquila! - dijo la rubia al ver como el hombre salia corriendo.

\- es que estoy enfadada ese traidor... - Lo se pero... es que es el jefe.

\- Lo se... - dijo triste la chica corriendo a abrazar a la rubia, la chica cerro los ojos y podía oír las voces de Nightwing, Red Hood y Robin, en su cabeza...

Horas antes todos en Arkham habían diseñado un plan para atraer a los Murciélagos de Gotham a Arkham, y les había funcionado, Gracias a ello todos se encontraban con sus típicos trajes y los justicieros amarrados aunque claro el único desatado era Red Robin ya que el era el " _abogado defensor_ " el tenia que seguir les la corriente ya que le habían quitado todas sus armas y su vida y la de su Familia dependía de él, cosa que no había sido nada fácil, ya que dos caras era el abogado acusador, Joker el juez, y todos los de Arkham estaban libres y mas peligros ya que tenían sus cosas.

Todo iba bien hasta que ella subió al estrado improvisado que ellos habían armado, ella estaba vestida diferente a como la habían conocido, esta vez llevaba unas zapatillas en tono morado unas medias que cubrían hasta llegar a sus muslos una falda negra con un pequeño dobladillo con un listón blanco; un saco morado con detalles negros, una camisa morada un poco mas clara que el saco, unos guantes en color negro, un broche plateado, un antifaz o máscara en color negro su típico peinado en dos colas bajas pero esta vez los listones eran de color blanco al igual que el broche y este parecía tener unas pequeñas alitas.

- _Bien señorita, Raven, ¿tiene algo que decir?_ \- el joven maravillara era el único de la Bat-familia que no se impresiono o la confundió con otra persona, pues el era el único que sabía que esa era su transformación cuando activaba a Nuru.

\- _¡si! solo quiero agradecerles a ustedes, ya que si ustedes no hubiera un Guasón y una Harley Quinn, y nunca hubiera conocido a mis papis ¡gracias Batsy y pajaritos_ \- y al terminar de decirlo les mando un beso tronado a todos los miembros de la Bat-Familia.

\- _¡Es triste!_ \- dijo Nightwing.

\- _¡De acuerdo! -_ dijo Red Hood

\- ¡ _ha! ¡Están celosos! ustedes no tienen tan amoroso, protector y leal como es papá J_ \- Dijo muy alegre viendo a los tres, Red Robin no dijo nada pero eso no evito que sus hermanos si. - _¡lo es con migo!_

-" _ha, aja, dime, creo que fue esa misma lealtad -_ comenzó Robin a decir- _que vimos la ultima vez que te escapaste...-_

 _\- ¿dime como crees que te encontramos?_ "- Red Hood hablo y el Guason trataba de callarlos con las manos haciendo señas.

-" _tu "papá" aquí presente te vendió con tal que le redujeran la sentencia_ " - Sentencio Robin.

-" _Eso es cierto..papto?_ " - pregunto dolida la chica.

-" _bueno.. Vender es una Durara palabra..._ " - dijo con cinismo el Guason.

-"¡ _Tu estúpido con cara pintada...! -_ dijo la chica mientras subía al estrado y zangoloteaba a su Padre -

- _ya puedes sentarte_ \- trataba de decir entre tanto zangoloteo y un de los que estaba ahí adentro cargaba a la chica para sacarla.

 _\- ¡rata asquerosa! ¡suelta me, suéltame YA! -_ ella pateaba al que la cargaba _-¡estúpido delator pateare esa estúpida y horrible sonrisa de tu cara!_ " -grito la chica

Después de eso un testigo mas y un interrogatorio más y al final se hizo un escándalo, todo fue caos y mientras que el Joker jugaba con Bataman y los Petirrojos trataban de contener el caos de los demás presos, la chica aprovecho para llamar a un aliado que el ayudo a salir, tener un Akuma tenia ciertas ventajas, como por ejemplo poder akumatizar a una persona ya akumatizada y poder usar sus poderes para su beneficio. Aunque claro, esta vez solo tenia 5 minutos para hacer las cosas que ella quería antes que la pequeña mariposa saliera y se reuniera con ella y a su victima no le lastimara, aunque ella ya estaba a salvo viendo como la policía entraba y ayudaba a los murciélagos y sobre todo viendo como entraban a escondidas LadyBug y Chat Noir para terminar de ayudar a los murciélagos aunque claro uno ya se había percatado que ella y Harley ya se habían ido, trato de seguirlas pero no precisamente para capturarlas.

Actualmente ella se encontraba en su guarida (una de muchas) desquitándose con los idiotas que su padre osaba llamar 'su gente' y tratando de impedir que su mente le jugara horribles jugarretas...

\- Má... necesito un tratamiento - dijo la actual portadora de Nuru..

\- continuara-

* * *

bien tratare de actualizarla entre el domingo y el lunes de la proxima semana... y si este cap es en honor aun capitulo de batman. cuando el solo es juzgado por los locos del Asilo de Arkham - perdonen lo vi y me parecido adecuado para el cap... gracias por su apoyo espero resivir sus Rw y Pm


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo V: Intento_**

En la Baticueba se encontraba un joven pájaro que a pesar de no ser tan atlético, fuerte como sus predecesores su cerebro era el único, él presumía de ser el segundo mejor detective que hay, claro que el primero era Batman. Pero el caso es que ahora aquel petirrojo rojo estaba tratando de volar como su predecesor, el primer robin o Nightwing —como se llamaba actualmente — todos estaban cansado, Lady y Chat se habían retirado a sus habitaciones pues querían descansar, los únicos que se habían quedado eran los pájaros y murciélagos de Gotham.

Ninguno sabía como comenzar el tema, no sabían cómo se habían escapado dos de las chicas más peligrosas de Gotham.

-Lo que tengan que decir, diganlo ya - dijo Red robín desde los aros.

-¿Cómo escapó? - directo al punto, a Batman no le gustaban los rodeos.

-Utilizó su Kuami, de hecho desde el jucio usaba el Kuami, ella no tiene límite en tiempo como LadyBug - explicó el pájaro.

-Tu lo sabías verdad - esa no era una pregunta por parte de Nightwing.

-Hermano, te quiero, pero se especificó, si, sabía que tenía al Kuami, yo se lo di hace semanas, aunque ella no lo había utilizado.

-Cómo lo sabes - esta vez hablo Robin.

-Por que ella se lo prometió a la criatura - se bajó de los aros dando una pirueta y a pesar de que trato de estar en la posición en la que cayó este no aguantó y fue contra el piso. - el Kuami escogió por sí solo a Raven, y ella le prometió no usar lo para lastimar y lo ha hecho.

-Por qué no dijiste nada - ese era Red Hood algo preocupado por el reemplazo.

-Qué más da, ella no es como tu o yo, Jay, y mucho menos como el Joker, ella aún pelea en contra de sus demonios, aún tiene remedio, o tenia gracias y a la presión que ustedes le metieron. - dijo enojada viendo a cada uno de ellos.- no me sorprende que estuviera aya arriba tratando de matar a su hermana por sus propios métodos. - sentenció el chico mientras se cambiaba y se iba dejando a todos impactados.

De todos los robín que había ninguno pensó que el pequeño Tim fuera a enamorarse de aquella chica que era su enemigo.

Batman aunque tratara de negarlo sabía que su hijo tenía razón, ya que él había estado en contacto con los encargados de Raven/Marinette, y todos coincidían que ella era muy diferente a Harley y a Joker, mientras ellos mentían y siempre cambiaban la historia, Raven siempre estaba callada o tratando de hacer daño, e incluso en el mejor de los casos siempre se hacía como si hablara con otras personas y no prestara atención a la persona que estaba frente de ella, pero su comportamiento comenzó a cambiar con las visitas de su tercer hijo, hablaba un poco más con los demás internos, ya no peleaba y estaba dejando ha codependencia hacia su progenitor y la novia de este.

Pero no por que lo aceptaba quería decir que lo diría en voz alta.

No pasó mucho antes de que los esclavos y subordinados del Joker, Harley y Raven aparecieron y comenzaron ha hacer de las suyas con órdenes de Harley y Raven.

Pero como lo había predicho Red Robin ninguno tenía Akuma, ninguno mataba.

Era de noche y en 10 diferentes puntos se llevó a cabo asaltos o incendios, ya que todos estos eran nada más ni nada menos distracciones para poder liberar al joker.

El plan estaba resultando, harley se encargaría de liberarlo mientras que Raven se encargaría de distraer a los murciélagos y aves de Gotham. Todo iba en viento en popa el Guasón ya estaba liberado y fuera de peligro mientras que Raven retiraba a sus hombres, claro hubo algunas bajas, nada fuera de lo contemplado hasta…

-Mari…- oyó la voz de Bridgette a sus espaldas

-Que parte de que yo no soy tu Mari no has entendido - dijo lo más tranquila posible, claro que ella había planeado también en encuentro de ella contra su hermana, ya que había hecho que Nuru revelara su paradero. Lo único que lo pensó es que Red Robín llegara tan rápido, el muy hijo de Puta había puesto un rastreador en Bridgette.

-Eres mi hermana! - le gritó. - al menos mírame! - dijo enojada pues en todo el rato que llevaba ahí Raven no se había volteado a verla.

-¿Contenta? - preguntó cínicamente una vez que se dio la vuelta y la vio - vaya que niña más mimada - _'y yo quería ser como ella_ ' -eso último lo había pensado.

-¿porque haces esto? - cuestionó la moteada.

-por qué más, ayudo a mi papá - dijo cínicamente.

-Mari…. -pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No me llames así! - y en un parpadeo, la chica ya estaba encima de su hermana amenazandola con un cuchillo…...

….continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo VI: Planes._**

 _Raven._

 _Si bien ser la hija del Guasón o Joker me habían enseñado un par de cosas. Dos eran las que destacan…_

 _Una: nunca tengas planes, los planes no sirven de nada, pues puede llegar alguien como no sé… nosotros… y quitar o más bien arruinarlos._

 _Dos: por si las dudas ten un plan Z, que quiere decir… simplemente un plan de contingencia._

 _Aquel juicio que organismos los reos y yo fue todo un espectáculo, al final Red Robin hizo magia y demostró que nosotros creamos a la BatyFamilia. Aunque… es algo que ya sabía o al menos presentía._

 _Gracias a unas consultas a Nuru descubrí que podía usar a personas que estuvieron Akumatizados por mi predecesor sin hacerles daño. Me puse a pensar a quién escogería, Lady wifi, si será útil, el artista… no muy idiota, corazon de piedra… no demasiado sutil - nótese el sarcasmo - ummm… anti Bug demasiado mimada, la chica que se volvió invisible… inservible… pero la pequeña marionetista… esa si me ayudaría. Fue así que contacté por medio de mia Nuru a aquella niña, que gustosa me ayudó a escapar, manipulo a LadyWifi,y a nataniel para ayudarme a escapar._

 _Sacar a papá de aquel agujero que era arkham es algo que se tenía y no teníamos contemplado._

 _A qué me refiero, pues bien sabía que tenía que idear algo antes de que má, se pusiera a llorar y esas estúpidas llenas le hicieran compañía._

 _Así que tomé el primer dia que vi en el calendario, hice que los seguidores de papá, mamá y míos atacaran diferentes partes de Gotham. Como como siempre dice papá divide y vencerás. Y fue lo que hice, mande en diferentes direcciones a los protectores de Gotham, pero al parecer Gotham tenia dos nuevos héroes, ya que vi en mis monitores como la puta de LadyBug y el estúpido de CatNoir estaban ayudando_

-Nuru revela mi posición y escóndete…. sera peligroso - _dije a mi pequeño Kuami, pues sabía que ella me estaría buscando._

 _Antiguamente los miraculos podían sentirse pero con el pasar del tiempo esa habilidad se fue perdiendo hasta que apareció la Zorra de Bridgette, ella si puede sentirlos aunque le tomó demasiado aprender es truco, si no fuera por mi…_

 _Como era costumbre ese día traía mi ropa típica, es decir mi vestido blanco con rombos azules y mi máscara de dominó blanca con rombos azules._

 _LadyBug no me decepcionó en cuanto sintió a mi pequeño Nuru ella comenzó a buscar mi ubicación._

 _Ella avisó a Red Robin y este le puso un localizador, no vi que momento, supongo que desde antes, la verdad no se._

 _Ella llegó y yo solo le di la espalda, veía mi obra de arte, ella trato de hablarme, contestaba llena de sarcasmo. Ella se desespero, yo la miré no sin antes echar un último vistazo a mis monitores, quien dice que por ser villana tendría cosas baratas, en fin ChatNoir y Red robin estaban por llegar._

 _Me arte de su plática y de hacer tiempo, ella me hizo enojar y me abalance sobre ella, estaba apunto de clavarle mi cuchillo en esa cara que se parecía tanto a la mía cuando sentí que me jalaban._

¡Suelta me! - _grite y trate de zafarme de mis captores_

¡No la suelten! - _oí la voz profunda de Batman._

¡ le quitaré esa hermosa sonrisa de la cara! ¡suelten me!

¡Calmate! - _dijo Adrien, yo me calme y voltee a ver al gato, sonreí._

 _-_ Estoy calmada - _dije como gato mi mano_ \- ¡matarla, eso darme más calma!... - _grite y gracias a eso lo aturdí, y me zafe, eche un vistazo rápido y solo estaba Batman, Red Robin, Chat y Lady, Bat estaba entretenido con Lady, así que decidí correr a la salida o más bien a la ventana, no me di cuenta que estaban las aves faltan-tes de ese lado._

 _Me atraparon pero yo siempre tengo un plan Z. Y con eso una lluvia de balas comenzó me salvé aunque resulte herida, pude salir._

 _Me cambie cerca mis heridas mancharon de sangre a mi vestido y también era para deshacerse de cualquier rastreador._

 _Llegue a casa y lo primero que sentí fue al señor J azotándome contra la pared._

\- ¿por qué tardaron tanto? - _dijo, papá estaba enojado._

\- ¡me vendiste! - _le grite, aunque me apretaba el cuello, el comenzó a reír._

\- Pastelito, deja al pajarito. No es conveniente Matarla _-intercede mamá._

-continuera….-

* * *

gracias por leer :D me gusta leer sus RW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo VI: Famila._**

Raven.

Estábamos de fiesta, mamá no solo logró sacar a papá sino que también a más personas.

Estábamos en las cloacas, nuestro propio Bar privado, nuestro centro de entretenimiento.

-Dime, ¿qué harán ahora? - pregunto Gatubela.

-¡Ser libres! - grite.

-¿y qué harás con el pájaro rojo de Gotham?

-Nya~ golpe bajo - le guiño el ojo - no lo se…

-Más que hija de ese loco pareces más mi hija y de Harley.

-En eso la minina tiene razon, despues de todo nosotras somos consideradas… ¿umm. Como era…? - dijo mi madre llegando y sentándose alado de Gatubela.

-Antihéroe - dijo Hiedra.

-Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí - mierda lo que faltaba Duela la que se creé hija del Joker.

-¿Que quieres Dent? - no estaba de humor para aguantarla.

-Yo… solo vine a ver a mi hermanita menor. - dijo cínica y yo solo reí.

-Gracias es bueno verte.- ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

Por lo general la estaría matándola con la mirada, pero he aprendido a querer le y también a cada uno de estos dementes, desde los extraños acertijos de acertijo, las extrañeza de Pingüino, pasando por la excentricidad del amor hacia los gatos y las plantas de Hiedra y Gatubela y por supuesto la obsesión por el guazon de mamá y mi hermana mayor Harlequin.

Toda mi familia estaba loca y eso me incluía a mí, quizás para mi nunca hubo salida y este es mi destino.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas el guasón hacía de las suyas y harley a su lado, pero lo extraño o curioso es que no estaba con ellos Raven.

Un día Félix, Tim y estaba de noche buscando alguna pista del paradero de Marinette, pues él al igual que Red Robin creían que la chica tenía salvación algunos de la Bat- Familia también lo creían, en cambio Bridgette y Adrien no, después de sus últimas palabras. Los Tres caminaban con total seguridad pues los hermanos de Tim los estaban vigilando cuando vieron a cierta villana entrar a un club nocturno algo normal…

* * *

Corto lo se pero lo uni me absorbe un poco mas ahora, les quiero prometo el miércoles subir cap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.**

 **culpen al escuadrón suicida de esta historia.**

 **Summarry:** **Marinette era la menor de las hermanas Dupain, ella era una chica normal que soñaba con el amor y ese era Adrien Agreste, pero este tenía un secreto y es que el era el gato que salvaba a París, y este estaba enamorado de LadyBug.** **Como enfrentará la verdad LadyBug? quien esa loca villana que sonríe y esta completamente loca aislada en la Ciudad Gotica?**

 **semi universo alterno.**

 **Nota1: este fic tiene cancion, el nombre es Alma perdida de Ana Barbara, la pueden buscar en Yutube y leer mientras Leen el cap.**

 **les dejo el Ling**

 **www . ? v = (quiten le los espacios )**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo VI: Sorpresas._**

Ellos entran a aquel lugar, Red Robin en forma de civil les dice que no se alejen que él va a ver si puede conseguir información, ellos aceptan quedándose solos por primera vez desde que Adrien llegó a Gotham.

El silencio era algo que Adrien se decidió hablar.

—¿así que… aquí es donde has estado ?— solo a reclamo Adrien lo tenía parecen te.

— si este, ha sido mi hogar — dijo con su típico tono frío.

— fe… yo… yo… — trataba de decir el Gato rubio de París.

—solo dilo Adrien. — dijo feliz.

—Las cosas con Brid, no andan bien — solo de repente y captando toda la Atención de su hermano mayor.

–¿qué quieres decir?.

– que todo se complicó desde que se fue Mari...Bridgette se concentró en su búsqueda, yo tambien, nadie sabía dónde estaba se la tragó la tierra, y después su universidad la consume mucho, he hecho todo lo posible para que la relación no colapse pero aun así ella no apuesto nada de su parte. – soltó Adrien tan rápido que su hermano tuvo problemas pues la música no se escuchaba mucho.

– la amas….- esa no era una pregunta, ni una afirmación era simplemente una oración.

– ya no lo se, ella cambió, y ahora con Marinette en ese estado…- dijo el rubio menor.

Pero en ese minuto llegó Tim con una mueca en la cara.

– y esa cara? - pronunció el menor.

– nadie dijo nada, solo que hoy está a reventar porque el ave de Gotham- pingüino- tendría un espectáculo único. - contestó el chico.

– hoy que esperar. - dijo Félix.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un chico pelirrojo de ojo azul saliera. El único que reconoció a ese chivo fue Adrien.

– ¡damas y caballeros! - comenzó a hablar. – esta noche nuestra querida reina nos interpreta una hermosa canción… disfrútenla.

Detrás de él aparecieron 5 chicas vestidas de negro con atuendos llamativos.

comenzó a sonar un piano.

El chico se fue, las chicas quedaron y una chica apareció una chica de cabellos negros, estos estaban sueltos y estaban ondulados, traía un antifaz color rojo con unas plumas de adorno dejando ver sus ojos azules, su atuendo consistía en en un vestido ha tirantes unos botones en el área de enfrente un moño por encima del busto, unos guantes sin dedos que llegaban hasta los codos; la falda era tableada y llega a la mitad de sus muslos, unas medias negras que cubrían sus muslos unas botas de agujeta de bajo tacón, dolo el conjunto era en color negro lo único rojo era una pequeña tela que está abierta en ve con terminación en cola de pato. Un atuendo hermoso.

Ella se situó enfrente de sus bailarinas y comenzó a cantar.

 ** _Soy la que siempre se entrego al amor_**

 ** _La que ha sufrido sin una razón_**

 ** _Ella recordó el día que le dijo Te amo a Adrien._**

 _Era de tarde ella le dijo "Tu me gustas mucho" solo para que le dijera que amaba a otra, ella no quería que la viera llorar por lo tanto ella solo le dedico una sonrisa triste y salió de ahí._

 ** _Quien predicó sin una bendición_**

 ** _Soy la que humillada suplico perdón_**

 _Llegó a los vamos y se lavó la cara cuando estaba viéndose al espejo no noto a la mariposa negra que se posó en su pecho, ella no tenía nada en las manos, no tenía objetos extra en su persona._

 _\- Te ofrezco la oportunidad de llevar tu dolor a otros, y que estos sientan lo que tu sientes… cambió…_

 _\- No me interesa tu trato, aléjate de mi, no necesito a nadie.- corto la chica el discurso, ella no causaría problemas, total había más chicos._

 _\- Bien te estaré esperando...coeur dame*_

 ** _Mi fe perdida me dejó una herida_**

 ** _No había otra salida, no había redención_**

 _EL viaje a Gotham paso, y todo estaba bien hasta que se encontró al Guazón._

 _-pareces un pajarito sin alas, y muy triste._

 _\- Lo soy, la persona a quien amo ama a otra…_

 _\- Hay una forma de ya no sentir dolor…_

 _-¿Pueden hacerlo posible?_

 _-¡claro!_

 _No lo negara las inyecciones dolieron en el alma, la terapia de Electroshock fue una bálsamo en su alma…_

Se movía por el escenario, jugando con sus manos mientras recordaba todo.

 ** _Tan injusto es mi pasado_**

 ** _La condena esta a mi lado_**

 ** _Tengo culpa_**

 _Había Regresado a París y ya no era la misma de antes, deja a Alya plantada, se encerraba grandes horas en su cuarto a destruir todos sus diseños, pues no los sentía suyos sino que al contrario todo le recordaba a ese estúpido chico y a LadyBug; al regresar la cercanía con ChatNoir, le hizo bien le encantaba estar a su lado; puesto que comenzó a oir voces en su cabeza, y cuando estaba enteramente sola como cuando se bañaba podía verse a si misma, son una mirada fría y sin vida._

 _Ambas llegaban a charlar horas_

Ella se sorprendió al tener la mirada de 3 hombres en especifico no pensó que estuvieran ahí.

 ** _Siento que ahora yo_**

 ** _Solo soy..._**

 _Y volvió a suceder, tanto ella como aquella chica que la acompañaba a todos lados y le decía en el oído cosas y aveces las ejecutaba, ella, ambas… concordaron que estaban enamoradas de ChatNoir y de la persona detrás de la máscara._

 _Pero a diferencia de la vez pasada ella sabía de antemano que el gato estaba enamorado de la mariquita… Su hermana. la maldita. Zorra._

Ella cayó de rodillas en el escenario

 ** _Un alma perdida_**

 ** _En mis manos se te fue la vida_**

Ella cruzó las manos y como si hubiera dejado salir algo abrió los puños. Dio un manotazo al suelo y vio directo a esos tres.

Mientras sus bailarines danzaban y al compás de tan duras, y algo excitantes notas.

 ** _Tu recuerdo la enterro perdida_**

 ** _Me gritaban voces asesinas_**

 _Sus recuerdos seguía, sus voces interiores le decían que se deshiciera de su hermana, que la matan, algunas veces le mostraban tan bonitos escenarios… que le era difícil controlarse._

 ** _Proclamando que ahora soy_**

 ** _Un alma perdida_**

 ** _Soy la que ocultó su miedo por verdad_**

 ** _Y llegó el momento en que todo colapso._**

 _Ahí frente a ella estaba el chico que mas amo 2 eran el mismo, y que este estaba enamorado de LadyBug._

 _Su voluntad se fue, solo quedaba la chica mala que su mente creó, aquella que les ayudó a vencer hawk moth, aquella que casi muere. Y que al ver como su amor estaba con su hermana, decidió huir._

 ** _Quien de rodillas imploro piedad_**

 ** _La que jugó a perder su libertad_**

 _Ella lo arriesgo todo y perdió todo. Ahora no quedaba nada de ella, solo aquella chica rota sin voluntad que ya tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, la que no permite errores, a la que nadie se atreve a contradecir o desobedecer ya que no saben cómo será su castigo… pues nadie sabe cuales son, la razón: **Los muertos no HABLAN**_

 ** _Hoy crucificada de mi voluntad_**

 ** _Le pido a dios que no me de su ausencia_**

 ** _Pido por clemencia ya no puedo más_**

 _Ella se sentía bien encerrada en Arkham con su Kuami, ella estaba bien, se estaba controlando… a pero tenía que venir Batman, y traer a los que causaron su tortura, los que ni un gracias le dieron._

 ** _Tan injusto es mi pasado_**

 ** _La condena esta a mi lado_**

 ** _Tengo culpa_**

 ** _Siento que ahora yo_**

 ** _Solo soy..._**

 _"Solo, estas perdida"- Dijo el joven Robin._

 _"si estuviera perdida nadie me encontraría" - dijo ella a través de la celda._

 _"Quiero ayudarte" -Contradijo el_

 _"no necesito de nadie"- dijo ella dando por finalizado el tema_

 ** _Un alma perdida_**

 ** _En mis manos se te fue la vida_**

 ** _Tu recuerdo la enterro perdida_**

 ** _Me gritaron voces asesinas_**

 ** _Proclamando que ahora soy_**

 ** _Un alma perdida_**

 _Ella lo admitía a sí misma estaba perdida, su "hermana" Harlequin había encontrado una parte de ella, la parte que necesitaba el consejo de una hermana mayor._

 ** _aaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

 _Red Robin encontró a la chica desesperada por cariño y su Kuami a la chica que da amor sin condición._

 ** _Un alma pérdidas_**

 ** _En mis manos se te fue la vida_**

 ** _Tu recuerdo la enterro perdida_**

 _Ella era una asesina y eso no lo podrían cambiar, estaba loca, era hija de uno de los más peligrosos villanos en todo el mundo, y aun así esa ave Roja confiaba en ella tanto para decir que ella se curaría.._

 ** _Me gritaron voces asesinas_**

 ** _Proclamando que ahora soy_**

 ** _Un alma perdida_**

 _Terminó su canción con un amargo sabor de boca, dejando a un ave y gato encantados por su canción. Y aún Rubio algo confundido._

 ** _uuuuuuuuuuuu_**

 ** _Pérdida_**

 ** _…...Continuara ….._**

* * *

 ** _Lo se prometí este cap el Miércoles de la semana pasada pero estoy en exámenes y los trabajos son algo pesados... si por fin entre a la Uni... y creo que a nadie le interesa ñ-ñ._**

 ** _como siempre gracias por leer. Un besaso y asta el proximo cap..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Ha se me olvidaba acabo de adoptar un Fan fic... espero que lo lean a todos los que les gusta como entrenar a tu dragón, pronto estaré subiendo los primeros capítulos y despues continuare..._**

 ** _ahora si... Gracias por su apoyo..._**


End file.
